The present invention pertains to vehicle control systems and, more particularly, to a system for programing vehicle accessory operation according to the preferences of each driver of the vehicle.
Vehicle personalization systems are used by drivers to select accessory operation for that vehicle according to their preferences. These systems include an input mechanism for identifying each driver, an input mechanism for selecting vehicle accessory operation to be associated with each of the drivers, a memory for storing the information input using these mechanisms, and a controller for controlling the vehicle options. Examples of accessories which can be programmed for each vehicle driver include the driver's seat position, rearview mirror reflectivity, temperature preferences, outside mirror positions, and other vehicle accessory operation. After programming the vehicle, each time that driver is identified upon entering the vehicle, the seat will automatically move to the selected position, the mirror moves to its selected position, and other accessories will move to their selected conditions.
A particularly advantageous personalization system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,182 entitled VEHICLE SYSTEMS CONTROL, issued May 12, 1992, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This control system allows the vehicle operator to select vehicle accessory operation using a control module removably mounted in the vehicle. Another system for inputting information to a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/904,599, entitled DEAD SWITCH VEHICLE OPERATOR IDENTIFICATION, and filed Jun. 29, 1992, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Control information is input to this system using switches in the vehicle which are not operational when the vehicle is not running. For example, power window control switches may be used to identify the driver before the vehicle is started. Both of these systems provide effective vehicle accessory control for the vehicle operator using an input device mounted in the vehicle. However they also require that specific predetermined control steps be performed by the vehicle operators to program the vehicle. This is undesirable to people who are unwilling or unable to follow written instructions or programming electronic devices. Although a dealership can program the vehicle, taking the vehicle to the dealership is inconvenient.
A vehicle personalization system which does not require direct programming is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/782,109 entitled REMOTE VEHICLE PROGRAMMING SYSTEM, filed Oct. 24, 1991, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Personalization is effected in this system by a service provider, such as a car dealership, using a paging system. To program the vehicle, the vehicle owner calls the service provider who effects option control by transmitting control signals to the vehicle from a land based pager transmitter to a receiver mounted in the vehicle. Because the service provider effects vehicle personalization, the driver need not have any technical knowledge as to how to operate the vehicle programming system.